


Fallz Origin- Useful Info

by FallzVentus



Series: Los Santos Vagabonds [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, MadHouse Members - Freeform, Minor Character Deaths, Origin Story, life of crime, vagabonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallz had a pretty normal life. Lived with her sister. Played Video Games. Eavesdropping on people on a daily basis. Normal. She knew many things about many people's lives, but never used it to her benefit. She would hear about the Vagabond all the time and partially wondered what his life was like. She decided to try it out for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallz Origin- Useful Info

**Author's Note:**

> For DmitriMolotov's Vagabond's Vagabonds universe. This is the origin story for my character Fallz. Hope you all enjoy.

“Fallz.....Fallz!” my sister yelled from my room door. I groaned and turned off my music. 

“Yes, dear sister, what do you need now?” I asked as I paused the current game I was playing. 

“I need you to run out and get some things for me,” she said. I looked up to see her holding up a wad of cash. 

“I’m not getting you drugs,” I said jokingly and she hit me on the back of the head. 

“Dumbass; I need you to pick up some groceries and get my necklace from the jewelry store.” 

“Sleazy jewelry guy? Ugh, I prefer the drugs.” 

“Fallz...” 

“I’m going. I’m going.” 

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and put my sneakers on. I stood up and held my hand out for the cash. My sister slowly placed it in my hand and I put it in my pocket. 

“Be careful okay. I heard the Fake have been pretty active.” I smirked. 

“I’ll be fine. They gotta catch me first.” 

I grabbed my goggles and skateboard and raced out of the door. Ah, that Los Santos air. It never changed. Always had a hint of death. I kicked off my skateboard and headed down to the grocery store. The more I traveled, the more I heard. 

“I can’t wait to meet this guys I’ve been dating tonight. I think he’s gonna propose!” 

“The Fake robbed a bank not far from here yesterday. Don’t you wonder where they go?” 

“Just put a shit ton of money in my account. Blackmail is the true money maker.” 

Man, people will just say anything in public nowadays huh? I guess no one believes in secrets anymore. Though, I did wish some people would shut up every once in awhile. I didn’t need to know EVERYTHING about their lives. 

I stopped in front of the grocery store and headed inside. Ironically, sleazy jewelry man was there. Just. Fucking. Great. I walked passed him as quickly as possible and went to get the stuff I needed so I could hurry up and get out of here. However, that didn’t stop me from hearing his phone conversation as he walked down the same aisle as me. 

“I’m telling you, Jacob. Those new camera will keep any thieves out of the store for a long time. I have them placed in all four corners of the store and his one in that charm Elizabeth made for the store. Even if if they do try to rob the place, there’s a silent alarm that activates during any attempted break in. If they try it while I’m there, I can activate if from my phone," he said. I rolled my eyes. Like that would stop the Fake. I grabbed the things I needed and quickly went to the register. Of course, I had to bump into him along the way. 

“O-Oh sorry,” he said. 

“It’s fine,” I said quietly, trying to get away. 

“Aren’t you Ella’s sister? Her necklace is ready for pick up.” 

“I know. I’m picking it up after this.” 

“Excellent! I always want to please my best customer. I was just thinking ab-” 

“She’s busy. Excuse me, but I’m in a hurry. Your store closes at 7 today.” 

“Yes, I have to do some books there tonight with my partner.” 

“Whatever.” I quickly got away from him. God, he’s annoying. I just couldn’t wait to get home. 

I didn’t want to miss the news. 

======

“Yesterday, the Fake AH Crew struck again by robbing a local bank in Midtown Los Santos...” the news anchor said. I was partially listening as I wrote in my notebook. I learned a lot of info today and I didn’t want to forget any of it. 

“The Vagabond was the main source of casualties by taking out a large number of the LSPD while the infamous crew escape. After being pinned down by the police, the Vagabond said ‘That’s it. Everybody Dies’ and proceeded to fire at police,” she went on. 

I couldn’t help but smile at the mention of the Vagabond. Hearing about him and seeing him in action always sent a feeling of adrenaline through my body. It must be nice taking what you want from this city and ruling over it with the biggest crew in Los Santos. I wondered what it was like. I looked down at my notebook and smirked. I guess I could put my info to use. 

==========

As he said, the jeweler I hated was in the store with his partner. I think the partner’s name is Jacob. I took a deep breath and straightened the bag on my shoulders. A baseball bat was in my death like grip. Time to see what this was like. 

I walked up to the store and opened the door. I couldn’t believe this idiot had the door unlocked. I walked inside and the two notice my presence immediately. 

“I’m sorry ma'am; the store is closed for the night,” sleazy guys said. I was amazed he didn’t recognize my goggles even though they’re covering my eyes. I ignored him and walked around the store playing with my bat. I saw the cameras and the charm. 

“Ma’am...” 

“Money,” I said in the most threatening way I could. This was no time for my social awkwardness to act up. He walked up to me. How idiotic was he? I wasted no time sending him to the floor by hitting him in the kneecaps with my bat. He screamed in agony. Probably shouldn’t have talked about his knee surgery around me. 

“Money. I want it. Now.” 

“Like hell I’m gonna- Gah!” he said. I hit his other knee. 

“I’m gonna go for the ribs next. Now, tell your friend where the money is and for him to get it ready for me.” I saw him going for his pocket and I hit him again. I went into his pocket and pulled out his phone 

“That silent alarm of yours won’t be necessary,” I said and destroyed the phone. 

“How did you-?” 

“Maybe don’t blab about your new security in public. The cops won’t come for a while, so just-” 

I jumped at the sound a bullet. Jacob was standing there with a magnum hand gun in his shaky hands. He hit one of the cameras. I was lucky he was a terrible shot. 

“G-Get away from him!” he shouted pointing the gun at me. I started to walk towards him. He pulled the trigger and nothing happened. Out of ammo. He reached into his coat pocket for more bullets, but I was too fast for him. I ran up to him and bashed him against the head with my bat. He fell to the ground hard and I watched as he took his final breaths. My hands were shaking. I...I killed him. 

I quickly shook my head and took the gun off his body along with its ammo. It fit pretty well in my hand. I loaded it up and aimed at another camera. I pulled the trigger and watched it get destroyed. I did the same to the others. I walked up to Mr. Sleazy and placed the gun on his leg. 

“Money,” I said ready to pull the trigger. 

“In the safe under the register,” he said. 

“Combination.” 

“2-7-6-4.” 

His ex wife’s birthday. I walked to the safe and entered the combo of numbers. Sure enough, it opened and revealed stacks of money. I smirked and started to fill my bag. I couldn’t believe I was actually doing this. The adrenaline was amazing. I snapped out of my adrenaline high once I heard something crash. I looked up to see the damn jeweler smashed one of his glass cases. I cursed knowing the silent alarm went off. I marched over to him with gun in hand. 

“Shouldn’t have done that,” I growled. 

“Anything to put a bitch like you away.” I smashed the gun against his ribs repeatedly. He screamed in agony. I soon pressed it against his head. What do I do? I wanted him to suffer, but I would benefit if I killed him. What would the Vagabond do? 

I pulled the trigger and watched his head explode. I wanted to stare in shock, but I had to move. I rushed to put the rest of the money in my bag and smashed another case open to gather some diamonds. It wasn’t long until I heard sirens coming in from the front of the shop. I took my skateboard out of my bag and hurried out the back door. I skated as far away as possible from the jeweler with my heart pounding in my chest. When I stopped, my body wouldn’t stop shaking. 

I did it. I robbed a store. I killed two people. Is this what the Vagabond felt like?? It...It was such a rush. I never felt my heart pound this fast from pure excitement. No wonder he did this a lot. I smiled as I headed home. I was looking forward to the morning news. 

====

“And a jewelry shop was robbed late last night. Two managers of the store were found dead when police arrived on the scene. A sum of $30,000 in cash and diamonds was missing from the store’s safe as display cases. Police are assuming this is the work of the Vagabond due to how badly beaten one victim’s body was found before he was shot and killed,” the news lady said. I smiled. To be compared to the Vagabond was such an honor, though I don’t believe I did his art of crime any justice. Maybe I could pull another heist to honor the Vagabond in a much better light. But it’ll have to wait. Video games are calling my name.


End file.
